Mr Right
by anamangirl223
Summary: Lucy is just getting over a heartbreak and runs into someone nice. He has silver hair, he's an ice mage... i wonder who it could be... enjoy my LyLu fic, guys! and please R&R!


Mister Right

By anamangirl223

One shot for LyLu lovers everywhere!

Lucy is popular with the guys, but one onlooker, that just happens to be passing by one day, falls head-over-heels in l-o-v-e with her! Based on the song Mr. Right by A Rocket to the Moon. Hope you guys like it!

*I don't own Fairy Tail or Mr. Right.

Lucy walked down the streets of Magnolia, sweat-dropping and embarrassed. Those guys were following her again. Parading around town behind her like a mob of fans, were, indeed, her fans. Included in the bunch, was Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney (who was dragged there by Sting) and her own friend and guild member, Gray – but she knew it was only to get away from Juvia's loving wrath. She squeezed between and past a fruit booth and a veggie booth on a street corner to lose them.

"Phew!" she plopped down on the ground in an alley in relief. They hadn't seen her. Then, much to her surprise, a pair of blinking dark eyes stared at her. She jumped. Crap! One of them must have seen her. Soon, they would all be coming. She started to scoot away, when, suddenly, the 'fan' held out his hand. Lucy hesitated, then cautiously took it. He helped her up and pulled her out of the alley, glancing around before bringing her completely out. She blinked. He didn't seem like a fan. She took the time to notice that he had the most peculiar silver hair. It flowed short, but freely by his ears in simple silver locks. She snapped out of the little trance and smiled. Lucy, being her polite self, bowed in thanks and waved as she walked back off to her apartment. He opened his mouth in a pathetic attempt to welcome her, but no sound emerged from his lips. He stood in the middle of the town square, shaking his head as he walked away in the opposite direction of the blonde mage.

Lucy plopped down on her bed, thinking about the silver-haired stranger, blushing. Then she scolded herself for blushing at that. She had promised herself, after Lisanna had come back from Edolas, that she wouldn't fall in love again. Natsu had paid more attention to Lisanna when she came back. He did still notice Lucy, though. But most of the time he was being scolded by Lisanna for getting hurt, or just hanging out with her. Truthfully, she was kind of sad that he didn't barge into her room anymore. It was actually kind of… fun to find him snoring on her bed when she got home.

But she just wouldn't fall in love again! As the days passed, the silver-haired stranger slowly faded from her mind and she felt happier and more content than ever. Until February 14th.

Valentine's Day. It came too quick for the still-heartbroken celestial mage. She sulked into the guild hall, sat at the bar, and placed her head on the table with a _thunk_, earning a pitying glance from Mira.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" the barista asked her friend. "Still not over Natsu?" this earned her a soft look and a nod from the blonde. She smiled. "Why don't you just take it easy today, Lucy. Go somewhere, have fun." She patted her friend's hand and Lucy walked out of the guild hall. Going through town, she saw that all of her former-fans had dates. Sting was with Yukino, Rogue was with someone else from their guild, and Juvia had caught up to Gray. Lucy sat down on a bench and sighed. A shadow appeared before her and she glanced up. Her eyes widened at what she saw. It was that silver-haired guy! He sat down next to her and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said in a sweet voice. Lucy looked away. "There's nothing 'happy' about it." She grumbled. "I don't have a date and all of my little followers have vanished." The guy spoke softly, as if not to harm her.

"You have me, if you'll take me." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I'm Lyon. Lyon Vastia." Lucy smiled.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. And I'd be glad to have you as my date."

"Cool." He smiled. "Oh yeah!" he pulled out a little box and handed it to her. But then he saw her looking at her 'followers,' as she'd called them. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "_My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, funny. Doesn't make a dime all day._" Lucy jumped, at hearing the lyrics to one of her favorite songs, Mr. Right.

"_He never made it through a day of school,_" she continued.

"_All he studied was you,_" they sat happily on a bench in the square, singing their hearts out, and laughing. After they finished the song, and their laughing fit, they wiped their eyes and smiled. Lucy blushed and stood up.

"Thank you," she said. "You've really helped me." She leaned up to the now-standing Lyon Vastia, and kissed him, meekly, on the lips. Too stunned to do anything, Lyon merely stood there. "Thank you." Lucy repeated, then walked away, disappearing into the pale orange sunset, towards her apartment.

"Thank you. Lyon."

**A/N: hey there, friends, fans, and fanfic-ers! It's me, anamangirl223, saying thanks. I hope you liked my fic, and read more of them. Bye!**

**Oh, and R&R please! **


End file.
